Usagisan Aishiteru
by Lov3Less
Summary: Misaki got hit by a car in protecting Usagi-san. Since the operation had ended,Misaki never open his eye til one day...
1. Chapter 1

"USAGI-SAN!"

That was the last time Misaki called out my name before he got hit by a car. I did not hear his voice since then.

* * *

_FEW HOURS BEFORE THAT_

"Misaki let us have our dinner outside tonight," said I with furious as my father visit me.

"O...oi, Usagi-san didn't you said you want to eat..." before Misaki finish his sentenced he was pulled out the kitchen by me.

"_I hate myself for letting Misaki heard the words that he didn't want to hear most. Whenever my father spoke about my relationship with Misaki, Misaki always got hurt by his word." _

We just quarrel as we walk along the road. I did not pay any attention to my surrounding except for Misaki.

"Hold... Hold it Usagi-san. Watch out for the traffic."

"USAGI-SAN!" shout Misaki as he pulls my hand with all his strength. I was thrown to the side walk but unfortunately Misaki got hit by the car instead of me.

"MISAKI!" as I watch Misaki got hit by the car.

"Misaki-kun! Akihiko are you alright? Quick go check if Misaki-kun still breathing while I call the ambulance." said my father while calling for ambulance.

Misaki just lay on the road. He did not move. I ran towards him and grab his hand.

"Baka Misaki. Why didn't you evade at the same time you pull me!" as tears flow down my cheeks.

"OI MISAKI! ANSWER ME OR I ANNOUNCE TO THE WHOLE WORLD THAT YOU ARE DATING ME! OI, MISAKI, YOU MUST NOT SLEEP. The ambulance is coming," my voicce is shivering as Misaki didn't response to me.

Misaki was quickly rushed to the emergency room. My mind just stops functioning. I can only sit at the corner, wishing Misaki will survive. My father called Takahiro and told him about what happened to Misaki.

When Takahiro came and asked me what happened, I couldn't open my mouth nor looked at him.

The doctors came out and told Takahiro that Misaki was lucky.

"I'm sorry Akihiko but Misaki will follow me back to Osaka when he is discharge. I don't want to lose him for another time," said Takahiro with a sad face.

One day, I got a called from Takahiro saying that Misaki condition got better but he did not want to wake up. I took my red sport car key and drove it.

"Takahiro, would you let me take care of Misaki once more. I promise you, when he wake up, I will inform you immediately but please let me take of him," I plead.

Everyday I visit the hospital and tell Misaki to wake up as the house is so empty and quiet without his presence. This has become my routine for 2 years.

* * *

I'm currently working on the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this 1st chapter ^^

I'm very happy to receive reviews and correction in my poor grammar ^^


	2. Chapter 2

AFTER 2 YEARS

* * *

Misaki still hadn't awake yet.

"Ne... Misaki, Takahiro became a father last night. You are an uncle for a pair of twins. Takahiro said he will bring your niece and nephew to visit you next week. Misaki you had been asleep for 2 years already, isn't it time for you to wake up?"

"Excuse me, sir. Visiting hour had just end."

"I will be leaving Misaki. Don't worry. I will be back later. I like you, Misaki so please wake up. I can't live without you, don't you know," I said as I kissed Misaki's forehead.

Just when I about to leave, the nurse stop me. She told me that Misaki just woke up. I was surprised. I ran as fast as I can to his room seeing him sitting up with doctor examine him.

I called Takahiro and tell him that Misaki have finally awake. Takahiro rush from Osaka to Tokyo. He was gasping for air as he arrived at Misaki's room.

"Misaki, you finally awake. I'm so glad. Do you know who I am?" ask Takahiro.

"Um... I don't know," said Misaki shaking his head.

Misaki get up from his bed and ran to Usagi-san with a box of cream puff in his hand.

"Uwaah! Usagi-chan, that cream puff looks yummy. Can I have some, pretty please," said Misaki with acting like a small child.

"Of course you can. This is one of your favourite foods. I bought it just for you, Misaki. Could you eat it by yourself? I had something to discuss with this onii-chan."

"Usagi-san, what happened to Misaki? How come he does not recognize me?"

"Misaki... The doctors said Misaki may have a temporary amnesia but did may not last long."

Few weeks had passed and Misaki is getting more lively and energetic but his memory still hadn't returned.

"Oi...Misaki, I brought you some red bean mochi and look who is here to visit you."

"Thank you, Usa-nii."

"Misaki, look I brought your niece and nephew to visit you. Aren't they just adorable and look like me. By the way Misaki, the doctors said you can leave the hospital in 2 days time then you will live at Osaka with us," said Takahiro hugging his daughter while his wife hugging the son.

"Hi, Taka-nii. Osaka... Hooray! I can eat takoyaki and okonomiyaki. Usa-nii, let us go eat together. This is a promise."

Misaki was smiling happily but I just realize it is time for us to say goodbye. I forced myself to smile and promise with Misaki.

On the day Misaki was discharge and go to live with Takahiro, I bury myself with my works, trying to forget the time. By the time, I finish my work, 2 weeks had past. I finish my novels before my deadline. Aikawa-san was pleased yet she is worried as she knew how Misaki is my life and I couldn't live without him by my side.

I rest on Suzuki-san's leg, closing my eyes, and put my hand over my eyes. Tears flow down my eyes. I kept mumbling Misaki's name, calling him and saying I love him expecting him to shout and nag at me on how annoying I am.

* * *

In Osaka

"Ne... Taka-nii, when will Usa-nii come to visit me," ask Misaki.

"He must be very busy with his work. His is a very popular novelist. You should sleep now," said Takahiro.

"Alright," Misaki answered.

_Usagi-san... Stop saying that. Usagi-san, don't touch me. Stupid Usagi-san. USAGI-SAN! _

Misaki woke up from his sleep and cried. Takahiro rush into Misaki's room.

"What's wrong, Misaki? Are you having nightmare?"

"It's nothing... It's just that I remember someone whom I seem to care a lot."

"Can you tell me who is it that you dreamed of?"

"It's ... Arghhh..." Misaki scream of pain. He holds his head and cry for help. Suddenly he fainted. Takahiro quickly admit him to hospital.

The next day, Misaki wake up.

"Nii-chan can you help me buy a ticket to Tokyo? I suddenly remember something," said Misaki.

"Alright but where do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure either...," said Misaki with a sad face.

* * *

Suddenly my phone rang. I didn't bother to answer it and when I check my voice mail, I found out that Misaki went missing.

* * *

Will be writing the 3rd chapter by this week. Please feel free to reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Few hours ago

"Misaki, are you alright? Is your head still hurts?"

"I'm okay. Nii-chan, do you know a place called Mitsu…Mitsu…"

"Mitsuhashi University?" reply Takahiro before Misaki able to finish his words.

"Yep. I entered that university since that is the university you dropped out. To take care of me when our parent passed away, right," said Misaki with a smile.

"Mi… Misaki, you remember. Do you remember anything else? For example, the person you spent your time with for about 2 years or the reason why nii-chan need to go Osaka," ask Takahiro happily.

"Here we are, Mitsuhashi University. Let's us walk around and maybe you will meet some of people who knew you."

"Okay but before that I want to go the bathroom."

"Okay. Then nii-chan will wait for at the park over there," said Takahiro while walking towards the park.

"Arghh… My heads… This feeling again…"

"O…oi… Are you alright?" said a man with brown hair entering the toilet.

"Who… Who are…," before Misaki can finish asking, he collapsed.

"Oi … Oi… You… Aren't you Takahashi-kun? Oi, wake up. Tsk… Nowaki, I need you help. Come here immedietly," said that man.

* * *

"What take Misaki so long in the bathroom? Don't tell me he fainted inside. I better go check him out."

"Misaki…. MIsaki… Which room are you in? Misaki, answer me."

"…"

"Misaki! Misaki! Where are you? Don't scare me, Misaki. This is not funny."

"…"

Takahiro run here and there searching for Misaki but there's no one who saw Misaki. He even tried to get help from Akihiko but could get in contact with him.

"What should I do? Misaki disappear. It is my entire fault. I shouldn't have let him be alone. What should I do?" Takahiro cried.

"Ah... Nowaki, you finally arrived. What took you so long? Anyway can you take at look this boy? He suddenly collapsed," said Hiroki.

"Sorry, Hiro-san. His heartbeat is normal but it is better to take him to the hospital for further check. Hiro-san, could you call the ambulance and inform his relative?" said Nowaki.

"O… Okay."

* * *

"Takahiro, what do you mean Misaki gone missing. Where do last see him?" I asked.

"In Mitsuhashi University. He went to the bathroom alone but he did not come out after awhile. When I went find him, he just disappears. What should I do? It is my entire fault Misaki went missing. I shouldn't leave him alone," said Takahiro.

"Calm down Takahiro. Tell me where you are right now. I will meet up wit you then we can both go find Misaki together."

"I'm still at Misaki's university."

"Aright. Wait for me at the main entrance. I will arrive just in minutes," I grab my car key.

"Takahiro! Misaki! Misaki! Is he still missing?"

There's no reply from Takahiro. His eyes are so red as he is crying for a long time.

"Go wash your face. I will try ask my friend if he got saw Misaki or not."

"O-okay," reply Takahiro reluctantly.

"Hiroki. Akihiko here. I want to ask you something. Do saw a boy with brown hair and big eyes? If I not mistaken, he is one of your students," I asked.

"Akihiko! How rare of you to seek of my help. Is the world going to end? Haha…," said Hiroki laughing.

"This is serious. Just tell if you got saw or not!"

"Alright. Alright. What is his name?"

"Takahashi Misaki!"

"O… oh. Takahashi-kun. I did saw him."

"WHERE! Where did you saw him?"

"In the bathroom, he suddenly collapsed. I wanted to send him to the hospital but suddenly he just woke up and walks away. What a rude guy. He didn't even say thank you," said Hiroki.

"Thanks. Will buy you dinner next time," I said.

I and Takahiro rush to the hospital but Misaki wasn't there. We ask the nurses but none of them saw Misaki.

"Usagi-san what should I do? He might be in trouble. MISAKI!"

"Calm down, Takahiro. Maybe he went back home already. Did you tell your wife that Misaki disappear? I guess it is the best if you went home to rest and don't tell your wife that Misaki disappear. I will continue to search for him."

"But… Alright…," agree Takahiro with a long face.

I search everywhere but Misaki is no where to be seen. As the sun arise, I went back home to change my shirt but I saw a figure sitting in front of my condo. He has a brown hair and big brown eyes.

"MISAKI! Why are you sitting out here! Where did you go yesterday? Do you know me and Takahiro are so worried about?" I said as I hug him.

"Is it you? I finally… found… you," as soon as Misaki finish his sentence, he fainted.

"OI! MISAKI! HANG IN THERE!"

* * *

Hope you will enjoy this chapter. I'm gladly to receive reviews. Will be uploading next chapter as soon as possible. ^^


	4. Chapter 4 The End

"Where did you disappear to, Misaki? I miss you so much Misaki. How I wish I can lock you in this room forever but... So please wake soon even though I will lose you another time," as I kiss Misaki's forehead.

I hold my tears and closed the door behind me. I phone Takahiro telling him Misaki is at my place and resting. I told him that I sent Misaki back when he woke up.

I felt so peaceful watching Misaki sleeping face. It is so long since I last saw him. I was happy to spend this short time with him.

Suddenly Misaki screamed, "NO! I don't want to hear. I don't want to hear."

"Misaki calm down."

"NO!"

"Shh... It's okay. It's okay. Calm down," I said while comforting him.

"U...Usagi-san."

I was shocked while Misaki has calmed down. I hold his hand.

Morning arrived. When I woke up, Misaki was asleep. I tried to make myself a cup of coffee but I my foot slip. I fell down the stairs and my vision become dark.

* * *

"What... What is that sound just now! How and why am I sleeping in Usagi-san's bedroom?" said Misaki whom woke up hearing the loud bang. He gets up from the bed and saw Usagi-san lying on the floor unconscious. He shakes him several times and finally Usagi-san woke up.

"Baka Usagi! Don't do that again. You almost make my heart stop!" said Misaki as he took my hand and tears drop keep on dropping.

"Mi... Misaki... You're memory! You remember!"

"Misaki, thanks goodness you're safe! You make me worried so much. Misaki, Usagi-san told me that your memory had returned! Is that true!" said Takahiro after I told him the good news.

"Ni-san you're embarrassing me. You can ask Usagi-san for confirmation."

"It is true, Takahiro. He remembers the room for each of my collection."

"Misaki... That's really good news! We must celebrate once we reach home."

"Ni-san, about home, I want to stay here with Usagi-san."

"But Misaki..."

"I know that you knew about our relationship during my comatose and forbid him to speak or see me once I woke up. Ni-san, I really really like Usagi-san even though he harasses me sometimes but he won't force on me. So, ni-san, I hope you may bless my relationship with Usagi-san," said Misaki.

"Misaki..." sighed Takahiro.

"Fine you can stay with Usagi-san as long as you like but on 1 condition, you must visit your niece and nephew once you're free," said Takahiro.

"Arigatou ni-san," said Misaki with smile and tears flow down his check.

We went to celebrate Misaki's recovery and send Takahiro to the train station.

* * *

Knock, knock...

"Come in."

Misaki is in front of my door with only half of his pyjamas hugging a pillow.

"Can... Can I sleep here tonight?" ask Misaki with a blushing check.

I was speechless as that is the first time I saw Misaki wearing like that and asking permission to stay over at my room. I could only nod my head.

"Mi... Mi...Misaki, are you sure you want to sleep at room wearing like that! I don't think I can hold myself not to eat you."

"Ba... Baka Usagi! Don't say something embarrassing like that," said Misaki pulling the blanket hiding his face.

I pulled down the blanket and closed my lips to his. Our lips touch and my tongue enter his mouth. I pulled the blanket covering us and make out.

Since then, we live happily after and our relationship was blessed by both of our family.

THE END

_Yayoi_

_

* * *

_

"Misaki, I'm sure you will shout at me again when you read this. I'm sure I missed your scolding and those days where we spent our time together. It has been 2 years since you left me behind. Misaki, this will be me last BL novels as I can't write any since you are gone."

_Our beloved Takahashi Misaki, whom left this world to meet with his parents, 1989 – 2010.

* * *

_

At last my longest story had ended. I hope you all like this story and forgive me to all Misaki's fan for killing Misaki. Critics and reviews are welcomed. _  
_


	5. Note

**I'm sorry for the previous 'false' update. **

**Actually, at first, I had uploaded the sequel under the same title  
but after some thinking, I changed my mind, I removed it and re-upload it under different title.**

**For anyone who haven't read Eternal Love, it is the sequel  
for Usagi-san Aishiteru which took place after 2 years of Misaki's death.**

**Once again, I'm truly sorry. **


End file.
